Prussia X Reader
by Snowleopard0
Summary: A pictures worth a thousand words.
1. Chapter 1

They Say A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words.

_**They say a picture is worth a thousand words, but what if yours were only worth a few? And what if those words were the exact words you needed?**_

"Only one more." You sighed in relief. Only one more person you need to take pictures of. You've been taking pictures of all the people you know ever since you bought a camera, and you've kept every single picture. You put pictures in envelopes, and then put them inside your desk. No one knew that you kept envelopes in your desk except for Ludwig, your lawyer. You pick up your phone and dial Gilbert's number.

"Hey, _!" Gilbert's cheerful voice comes through the phone.

"Hey Gil, are you doing anything today?" you ask hopefully, but maybe sounding desperate.

"Kesese! Why, are you asking me on a date?" He laughs.

"NO!" You yell into your phone, but it was too late. He's laughing even harder now. Your ears begin to feel hot, and your face is burning red. "I was just wondering if you wanted to do something today, but if you don't want to I can ask someone else."

"Well the awesome me isn't doing anything today, so I guess I can hang out with you." He said. Your heart skipped a beat. Only your best friend knew that you had a major crush on Gilbert.

"Great! We can do whatever you want today. Where do you want to go?" you ask. And he thought for a moment.

"I know where the awesome me will take you! Did you know there is a fair this weekend? That would be awesome, but not as awesome as me though." He eventually told you. A smile stretched across your face.

"That would be awesome! Okay I will meet you there at three, okay?" you say, practically jumping with joy. You could barely hear him say okay through the phone with all of your excitement.

* * *

There he was, just leaning on the chain fences. Oh my god he was hot, wait snap out of it _! You're only here to finish your collection. He sees you and waves you over. He grins at you while you walk toward him.

"Hey, _, you look hot." He says looking at you. You immediately blush and turn your head away from him. "You should really take off your jacket. Really it's August and today is a record high."

You look down and notice that you were still wearing a jacket in 90 degree weather. Taking it off you notice Gil looking at you with some hazed look. So you wave in front of his face, and he snaps back to attention. He grabs your hand and pretty much drags you to the entrance. You took a picture of him buying ride tickets for the both of you.

* * *

"OH MY GOD I'M GOING TO DIE!" you scream. Gilbert laughed at you; the idea of going 60 feet in the air was not your idea of fun. But somehow you ended up on a ride that went in a big circle, and to make matters worse it went super high.

"Chill out, _, as long as I'm here nothing will happen." He said trying to calm you down a bit. Then the ride began, and no matter what he tried to do, you freaked out. After you got off the ride you took about 3 pictures of him. He caught you taking pictures of him, and took the camera away from you. He leaned toward you and kissed you. You almost pulled away at first, but then you began to kiss back when you heard a click. You turned to see that he took a picture of the two of you kissing.

* * *

After the fair you write a note to Gilbert in your car, and then stuff it in with the pictures in an envelope. You had finally finished your collection. You were driving home when someone ran a stop light and T-boned you.

"So many flashing lights, and what's with the noise? Why does my head hurt? Who is that man above me, and what is he saying? Where am I?" you thought. You take off the oxygen thing on your face and turn to the nearest person and ask if your envelope is safe. They nod and show you an envelope. You smile at them and tell them to call your lawyer and tell him to deliver the envelopes. Then you fall asleep.

Author's note

i said you a lot :P


	2. Chapter 2

A picture is worth a thousand words 2

Ludwig's phone started ringing at 2 in the morning. He picked it up and grumbled into the phone.

"Hi Ludwig, sorry to call you so late at night, but you client _full name _, has gotten in a wreck and went into a coma. Before she did though, she asked if you would deliver the letters. We also have one letter here at the hospital." The doctor said. The conversation ended when Ludwig just said okay and hung up. He was going to have a tough day today.

That afternoon

Ludwig got the spare key under the mat to your front door. Went inside the kitchen and found the key to your desk on top of the fridge, you were bad at hiding things. Inside your desk there was a shoe box and the top of the box had a letter addressed to him. It read:

Dear Ludwig,

It seems my time has passed, or I just wanted to be a slave driver and make you pass out these letters. Anyway thank you for being such a good lawyer, and friend. In this shoe box there are letters for the following people: Alfred Jones, Arthur Kirkland, Antonio, Kiku, Francis Bonnefy, Ivan, Feliciano Vargas, and Gilbert Beildersmit. Please deliver these notes to them for my last request.

Thanks,

(Name)

Ps. I have pictures for you too :) and sorry I don't know some last names or I spelt it wrong :O

There were pictures of Feliciano, Kiku, you, and him together at the beach. He was with Kiku sitting on the sand, while you and Feliciano swam. A small smile appeared on Ludwig's face, but it quickly disappeared. He had to deliver these notes today.

Author's note

The reader doesn't die. And I'm sorry that I'm not a very good author, but thanks for giving me the chance. Anyway the first person to say who they want me to write a note for (like hetalia characters on the list up there, except gilbert.) I will do. Thanks for reading and I will finish it later


	3. Chapter 3

Ludwig was to his second to last house today. He arrived at Alfred's house and knocked on the door. It didn't take long for him to answer the door.

"Hey Ludwig! Long time no see! How have you been? Do you want a beer?" Alfred asked, or more like yelled. Ludwig just gave him the letter. And Alfred asked what it was for.

"Well, it seems that _ has gotten into an accident and she went into a coma. As her last request she has asked me to deliver this to you. If you want to go and see her she is at the _hospital name_." Ludwig turned around and left Alfred in complete shock. Alfred went back into his home opened the letter. Out fell pictures of Arthur, him, and you. Alfred took you to a drive in movie with Arthur. The movie was _favorite horror movie_, and the whole movie Alfred was either hanging onto you, or Arthur. After the movie the three of you went to McDonalds, and he basically shoved the hamburger down Arthur's throat.

He giggled at the thought of Arthur eating a hamburger. Then he realized that there was a letter and he began to read this:

Dear Alfred,

Remember that time when you made Arthur eat a hamburger? Well in case you forgot I enclosed a picture of it for you :). I just want you to know that you were one of my best friends, to bad I either died or just wanted to make Ludwig deliver these letters :P.

If it applies, I want you to bring a pinwheel thingy… You what I'm talking about right? You blow on it and it spins, anyways I want you to put one of those on me when my funeral rolls around. Also thank you for everything Alfred; you were a great friend and my hero ;).

Sincerely,

_name_

Alfred didn't realize he was crying till he a tear drop rolled off his face and onto your letter. He wiped it off really fast and put the letter in his coat pocket. He grabbed his car keys and headed to the nearest supermarket.

Arthur's Note:

Okay first off THANKS FOR READING, second thing is… I will try to work on this every Friday.

And I'm sorry my stories are short… :P I don't have much time to work on these.

THANK YOU FOR READING… AGAIN!


	4. Chapter 4

A Picture Is worth A Thousand Words

Ludwig arrived at Kiku's house and began to think about what he would say to Kiku. He knew that Kiku and _ were very good friends. It would devastate him if Ludwig told him too harshly. Ludwig had to choose his words carefully. Slowly he got out of his car and knocked on Kiku's door. The small Japanese answered the door.

"Hello Kiku. I have some bad news." Ludwig told Kiku. He looked a little confused so Ludwig continued. "Well, _, she got into a car wreck. She isn't doing so well. She actually went into a coma, but for she did she wanted to give this to you. You can go see her at –hospital name-." Ludwig handed him the envelope. Kiku looked really upset, so Ludwig turned around and headed toward his car.

Kiku stared at the envelope, and then slowly opened it. And out fell a few pictures of you dressed up as Nyan cat and him dressed up as Tacnayn. You two were fake fighting, and then the next picture was with your arms around each other's shoulders. Kiku saw the letter and began to read it.

Kiku,

Please don't freak out. We all know that no one lives forever, but I might have just been a jerk and make Ludwig pass out these notes. Either way I just wanted to say it's alright. Everything will be okay. I promise everything will okay, believe me. And I totally won our fight; everyone knows that Tacnayn will never win.

Anyway I just wanted you to know that I valued (value) our friendship. Thank you for always being there for me, and also for introducing me to anime. I LOVE IT. If you could do me a favor, at my funeral I want you to put some Japanese cherry blossoms on my coffin. That would be awesome; by the way I'm asking everyone to put something on my coffin. Thank you, for always being there for me. You were the best friend anyone could ever ask for.

I'll miss you,

_name_

Kiku felt as though he was going to cry. _name_ was his best friend, it just wasn't fair. But if she wanted cherry blossoms he was going to get her some. He grabbed his car keys and headed out to find some.

AUTHOR'S NOTE ;)

Last time I wrote Arthur's note. Oh by the way this story was requested. If you want I will do other people, but this is a Prussia X Reader story :P. So here is a sneak summary of the next chapter. Germany is going to the hospital to find the last envelope, and he might deliver it to his brother. I don't know yet ;).


	5. Chapter 5

Ludwig stepped into the warm humid August air. He took a deep breath in, preparing himself for what he had to do next. He crossed the parking lot to the hospital and went into the freezing cold building. There was a reception desk in the corner with a small young woman was typing on the computer. She turned to see him standing there staring at her.

"Can I help you?" she smiled.

"Ja, I'm _'s lawyer." He said as her smile dropped.

"Look, we don't handle legal problems in this building. If you call this number," she handed him a card with phone numbers on it. "We can make an appointment with you."

"I'm not here on legal business, I'm here to pick up something my client has left for me. Her name is _full name_." He quickly told her, and handed back the cards. She looked at him funny for a bit, then began to look through her desk until she found a small envelope with your name on written by a doctor. And also Gilbert Beilschmidt's name was written in your sloppy hand writing. Ludwig took the envelope and started to walk away when he got the sudden urge to go see you. So he turned around and asked what room you were in.

Ludwig went inside your room and saw how many machines were hooked up to you. You looked more robot than human, but beside you on a little table was a vase filled with beautiful flowers and items. He saw; sunflowers, most likely from Ivan; Cherry Blossoms, probably from Kiku; American flagged pinwheel, well that's obviously Alfred; Red Roses, Francis defiantly Francis; English Roses, who knows who brought those; and more.

He sat down on the chair next to the door. He remembered things the two of you did together, like when he invited you to Oktoberfest and you were so drunk that you kept trying to get into every yellow car you saw thinking it was a taxi. You also brought him to your sister's wedding, and how your sister thought he was your boyfriend and kept trying to get information on your guys' sex life. Also how you invited him and his brother to a picnic, but it was actually his surprise birthday party. The two of you were so close, and yet he never actually thought of you this way until now, but he thought of you as his best friend. Well next to Feliciano.

Suddenly the door flung open and ….

Author's Note

I'm so sorry this took forever! I had school finals and all bunch of other stuff get in the way. Sad isn't it. Anyway I will finish this later…. I was thinking of writing a different story, because I absolutely hate 3rd person pov. About Norway X my character, but I don't know yet. :/ well anyway THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY.


	6. Chapter 6

Then suddenly the door opens and a man in a white lab coat walks in and scared the hell out of Ludwig.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't think anyone would be in here." He said to Ludwig, and then stuck out his hand out to him. "I'm Dr. Johnson, _'s doctor. You must be her lawyer. The receptionist told me about you."

"Ja, I just came here to pick up something she left for me and then I was going to leave," Ludwig shook his hand, "Nice meeting you Dr. Johnson."

Ludwig began to leave the room when Dr. Johnson said. "I have the feeling she will be okay. She had too much life in her to be this way forever."

Ludwig nodded and left the hospital. It was already three in the afternoon and he had to deliver the note to his brother. He didn't know how close Gilbert was to you, but it was killing him to know what was in his envelope so he sat on it so he wouldn't get tempted and open it.

~Le time skip~

"Gilbert, I'm home come here now I need to talk to you." Ludwig yelled as loud as he could. Just to see Gilbert slid down the stair railing.

"Whatever it is, I didn't do it." He grinned then slowly his grin slowly faded as he saw Ludwig's grim face. "Brother?"

"This is for you," Ludwig hands him the letter. "I have some bad news. _ got in a car wreck, and she went into a coma. If you want we can go see her later."

"This isn't a funny joke Ludwig." Gilbert frowned deeply.

"I wish it was a joke Gilbert, I really wish." Ludwig sighed, and then Gilbert hugged him and began to cry into his shirt. "I'm so sorry brother. I'm so sorry." Ludwig hugged his brother back while fighting back tears.

"I loved her you know?" Gilbert eventually said, before running to his room.

Author's note

I'm so sorry this took forever… Turns out I needed a new computer *thumbs up* since I now have more time since school's out and all . Thanks for reading. Did I make Gil to mushy? Maybe I did, I am in a mushy mood today anyways .


	7. Chapter 7

Gilbert laid on his bed thinking about _, and how long they have known each other. How they met in middle school when he saved her from some bullies, and then the next month she moved away and it killed him inside. But when he was a senior in high school he saw her at the mall and they caught up again. It's been 3 years since he saw her in the mall and they saw each other every week.

Gilbert rolled over on his bed and squished his letter. He looked at it for a moment thinking about if he should open it, and see what _ had written him. He decided that now is just as good as any other time and he opened the letter.

Dear Gilbert,

Do you remember how we met? That day I met the most important person in my life, and since that day I have loved you. And when we met again in the mall that day, I never wanted to leave you. I would have confessed earlier, but I was afraid you didn't feel the same. So I decided that I would keep our friendship and not risk losing you. But when you kissed me at the fair I couldn't stop thinking of you. I'm really sorry I didn't (or haven't) confess earlier.

Well anyway I have included pictures of us together. I left everyone a set of pictures, so maybe someday when they see it they will remember me and smile because of awesome memories they bring up. If you could, as my last request, on my coffin I would love it if you put cornflowers on there. They are my favorite.

I'm sorry,

Ps. those pictures meant a lot to me

Gilbert opened the envelope and saw pictures of him buying tickets for the fair, and then one of him getting on a rollercoaster. The last one in there was the one he took while they were kissing, he smiled remembering thinking he was so clever. He looked over toward his nightstand where there was a picture of the Ludwig's birthday party. He reached over and grabbed it and put the picture of the two of you kissing on top of it.

"Cornflowers huh? They are my favorite too." He whispered as he grabbed his car keys.

Author's Note

Muhahahaha I finally did it!


	8. Chapter 8

Prussia x Reader 8 FINAL

"How hard is it to find Cornflowers?!" Gilbert yelled. He was looking in every store he saw, and without any luck. Right now he was in a local flower shop and scanning the isles rather quickly. Running a hand through his hair he noticed an old lady at the check-out counter finishing with a customer. He tried to walk over there nonchalantly and ask for some help.

"Hi, do you guys have cornflowers? I need them like now." He impatiently tapped his foot. While the old lady just smiled at him and began to look in her catalog.

"For your girlfriend?" she smiled.

"More or less, she's at the hospital and Cornflowers are her favorite flower." He looked around the shop not able to look the lady in the eye. He continued to scan the store with his eyes, trying to find them when the old lady tapped his shoulder. He turned to find her smiling at him holding a dozen cornflowers.

"Oh mein gott! This is awesome! How much are they?" He started to reach for his wallet. The lady grabbed his hand and shook her head.

"Turns out, Cornflowers are my favorite too." She smiled warmly at him, handing him the flowers. "Hurry and go see your girl." She winked at him.

It didn't take long to find _'s room. He entered her room and looked at the vase at the edge of her bed. It was filled with variety of flowers. He put his flowers next to the vase, figuring he would put them in later. He brushed his pale hand against her face. She didn't move, so he moved her hair away from her face and kissed her forehead.

"(name), Gott damn it why didn't you tell me earlier?" He stared down at her hoping for a reaction. He sighed as she didn't stir at all, except the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. "I felt the same way the whole time. If you even hinted just a little bit, I would have asked you out years ago." He rambled on about how much you meant to him.

"I can hear you Gilbert. God I wish I could say something!" you thought to yourself. You were trapped in a sleeping body, while your mind was awake, understanding what was happening. All you could do is listen to him say such sweet things to you. It was driving you insane; being so helpless you couldn't even open your eyes.

Wait a flipping moment. Your least favorite song slips into your mind. God do you hate that song. It could kill you before this coma does.

Gilbert's phone started to ring, he loved his ringtone. It was annoying and awesome, just like him. He decided to let it go to voicemail when he saw you stir. His heart started to race as you opened your eyes.

"TURN IT OFF!" you growl at him before he could even say anything. He suddenly faints on you. "I hate that song." You say as you grab his phone and answer it for him. Gilbert was heavy and you adjust him on your lap, awkwardly patting his back.

"Gilbert, I'm about to go visit (name). Do you want to go?" Ludwig said through the phone.

"AWWW! You would go make a trip just for me?! How sweet of you!" You say as cheerfully as you can. You hear a thump and some ruffling around. "Hello?"

"(NAME)!" Ludwig yells into the phone, making you move it away from your ear. You laugh into the phone.

"Do you know how hard it is to be mentally aware of your surroundings, but your body won't cooperate?" you ask him, before yawning into the phone. "Oh yeah… Gilbert might have died." You say and adjust him on your lap.

"I will be there in 15 minutes. And I don't care if you throw him out the window, or burry him to hide the body." He laughs as you do.

"Why would I do that? I just got a love confession I might be considering on accepting." You say smiling.

~~~LE TIME SKIP~~~~

You wait for you husband to get home from work. Hiding behind the couch you hear the door creak open. You jump him, and laugh as he flails.

"How was work? Good? Awesome. Want coffee? I made coffee." You sit him down on the kitchen chair.

"Why are you so excited?" He chuckles.

"Because, a mommy's day is always exciting!" You watch him as he spits his coffee out.

"You're? I'm? Oh mein gott!" He picks you up and spins you around.

"Happy father's day!" You kiss his cheek.

~~~LE END~~~

Author's Note

Guys I finally finished: P


End file.
